hhw_usersfandomcom-20200214-history
AkioTheOne
AkioTheOne, previously known as EyeOfAkio, is a former bureaucrat of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (HHW). He was the wiki's youngest and newest bureaucrat up until his resignation. HHW History Akio found the wiki sometime in December 2015 while researching previous hurricane seasons, and originally thought nothing of it. On January 15, 2016, Akio returned to the wiki and decided to create an account, known as RAMTurtle. RAMTurtle Akio had no knowledge of Wikia, and didn't know what vandalism exactly was. Instead of creating pages, Akio stumbled upon some of CycloneRyne94's finished seasons that had no descriptions for the storms, and Akio began to write them. CycloneNkechinyer, a bureaucrat on the wiki, warned Akio and told him how to create a page on January 16, however another bureaucrat at the time, HurricaneLayten, blocked the RAMTurtle account two days later for vandalism. Even though the account was unblocked the same day, Akio decided not to return to the wiki, thinking that HHW had found out that he was underage. AkioTheOne In April 2016, wiki owner Hypercane found Akio's Skype account and asked if he wanted to return to the wiki. Akio initially ignored this message, as he was still underage. However Akio saw the message again in August and decided to return to the wiki, now no longer underage. Akio thought that some people might be upset if a vandal returned to the wiki, so he decided to create a new account, AkioTheOne. Akio originally held inconsistent activity, and was first promoted to a Chat Moderator on September 24, 2016. Throughout the next couple of days, there was suspicion that AkioTheOne and RAMTurtle were the same person, and Akio confirmed to be RAMTurtle on September 27. Akio then climbed up the rights ladder, being promoted to a Rollback on October 15, Junior Administrator on December 5, an Administrator on January 9, 2017, and a Bureaucrat on October 30, 2017. Akio is still active today as a bureaucrat on HHW and currently has over 6,000 edits as of July 2018. Trivia * At 15, Akio is the youngest reigning bureaucrat on HHW. * Akio is the only HHW staff member currently both an HHW staff member and a Force13 member. * Akio is one of only two HHW users to compete on the Super Cyclone Challenge, with the other being HurricaneLayten. * Akio has an interest in theatre, acting for his high school theatre department. * Akio has been interested in hurricanes since 2012. * Akio currently resides in North Carolina. * Akio currently holds a 4.17 GPA. * Akio wishes to either attend NC State or UNC-Asheville to study meteorology in the future. * Akio's favorite storm is Hurricane Alex of 2010, as it formed on his birthday. * Akio's favorite foods are Pizza and Burgers with lots of toppings, and his favorite beverage is Dr. Pepper. * Akio used to be known for his strange track making style, however he changed it in March 2018 to a more regular style, which was first used in his 2024 Atlantic Hurricane season. * Akio currently owns the Hypothetical Stories Wiki, originally created by Sassmaster15. * Back in late September to early October 2016, Akio referred to himself, Brickcraft1, and Jdcomix as "The 3 Musketeers" as they all shared similar rights. * Akio has a YouTube channel with over 100 subscribers, and is part of many communities outside of HHW. Category:Male Users Category:Active Users Category:Former Bureaucrats Category:2016 Users